


Let Me Turn You Out

by envylouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I wrote this at 4am, M/M, just posting because I wanna delete it from my computer, sorry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/envylouis/pseuds/envylouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Harry should start locking his window when he goes to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Turn You Out

The window opened with a slight creak as Louis stepped over the ledge cautiously, avoiding making any unnecessary sound. Closing it gently behind himself, he tiptoed across the dim bedroom, following the sliver of moonlight that refracted onto the hardwood floor, leading him toward the familiar bed that settled beside the wall. He sighed upon seeing the figure spread across the mattress as if he were butter on toast, melting into the covers and sinking into the pillows.  
A head of curls lay flat on the surface and a torso that he knew a little too well rose and fell lightly; the butterfly on his stomach shadowed by Louis’ hand as he tempted to touch the smooth area of skin. Instead, he shook the feeling off, toeing his converse onto the floor and prodded at his hip, urging him to budge over so he could fit beside him. “Harry,” he murmured, trying to keep his breathing below audible at the sight of the boy, fast asleep in front of him, looking harmless and completely fucking breathtaking at the same time. He was far too much of a sight for this kind of hour in the morning. “Harry.”  
The boy shuffled with a ‘mmnf’ and rolled onto the other side of the bed, leaning on his stomach, the muscles of his back prominent as Louis lowered himself inside the duvet. He stripped himself of his jacket, dropping it to the floor beside him with a light thud.   
“Louis?” The boy hushed into where his face had buried itself into the pillow, one of his arms extending out to find Louis’ body within reach. Louis played with Harry’s fingers on his chest, painting invisible pictures onto his skin, tattooing his name with dust.   
“Hmm?”  
Harry sat himself up, a dainty smile tugging at his lips. “What’re you doing here, Lou?” He whispered the words fondly although he probably hadn’t intended to. His eyes told him that he wouldn’t really rather have him anywhere else, giving him away under heavy lids. Louis could only look at the younger boy, blinking at the figure as if he would wake up any second in his own bed, afar from warm skin and soft pink lips.  
“I don’t know, H. Couldn’t sleep.” Harry’s eyes fluttered closed. He pulled himself up, fists leaning into the bed as he crawled over Louis’ body, humming contentedly as he travelled downward, placing his knees at either side of Louis’ thighs. He nudged at the hem of his shirt with the tip of his nose, breathing onto his stomach as he teased at the skin delicately.  
“So sleep with me,” he giggled as he felt Louis’ stomach tense at the feel of his lips grazing the patch, silently revelling at the reaction he had caused so easily. Louis’ body turned rigid when Harry began to use his teeth to grip at his shirt, riding it up far enough for Louis to pull it over his head to finish the task. He complied with a shudder, taking the hint and excusing Harry as he shrugged his jeans down to the end of the bed from his legs, kicking them off as they landed to the floor. Harry repositioned himself, his eyes growing a dark mix between green and blue and black; leaving Louis far too confused and slightly in awe that he had something that was so beautiful.  
He tried to catch his breath, the boy giving him a questioning look. “Your eyes,” he exhaled as Harry placed a hand by Louis’ head, practically straddling him on the mattress. “Your fucking eyes.” Harry smirked, blinking deliberately and sticking out his tongue.  
“What about them?”  
Louis shook his head. Harry didn’t dare to lose contact between their gaze, looking down at the older boy, his stare penetratingly intense, making Louis squirm by nothing else. Louis hated this boy almost as much as he loved him. “Just kiss me, idiot.”  
Harry’s sly grin only deepened as he leaned down to press their lips together, halting any thoughts that had been running through Louis’ mind, his figurative train of thought crashing and burning as Harry stood and watched. His eyes flickered between eyes and lips, competing as if this was a game only he could win. Lowering himself just enough to graze them, teasing him gently as he licked at his bottom lip lightly, touching only just enough to make contact and breathing onto his mouth before averting his attention to his ear.  
He used his tongue to paint a stripe up the shell of it and felt Louis’ breath catch in his throat underneath him. His hands began to trail up Harry’s skin, finding refuge on the grip he made on his shoulders, threading his fingers through the curls that rested at the back of his neck, twirling a finger around them and tugging as Harry made a low sound at the back of his throat.  
“We’ll need to be quiet,” Harry murmured into his neck. “Don’t wanna wake anyone up, now do we?”  
Without warning, he pushed himself down against Louis, his dick already hard, a single movement that sent a groan from Louis’ lips before he bit down on them, digging his nails into Harry’s shoulder as punishment. Harry put a finger to the older boy’s mouth.  
His words would’ve sounded innocent if Louis hadn’t known better, his eyes giving him away — glassy and undoubtedly sultry under the light that came in from the window, a mix of streetlights and the moon, radiating heat between their bodies and creating a halo around the edges of Harry’s curls. “What is it, Lou?” He pressed a wet kiss on Louis’ collarbone, blowing onto it and making him shiver. “Tell me.”  
Louis lifted the finger from his mouth, refraining to kiss it or worse, before looking him straight in the eyes. “You’re—” the end of his words had turned into a moan as Harry ground himself shamelessly against the single layer of fabric that was separating them from skin, both of their lengths already stiff, Harry’s pressing into the inside of Louis’ thigh. “—A fucking idiot,” Louis finished, his eyes squeezed shut as Harry let out a laugh as he trailed a palm down his chest, trailing his fingertips and down the path of Louis’ treasure trail, teasing his hand inside his underwear until he reached his shaft.  
“Hmm?” He mocked his response from earlier, pushing and leaning into Louis’ body.  
The older boy seemed to try to clear himself of all effect Harry had seemed to have on him, retaining a look of temporary nonchalance as he spoke. But Harry knew him better than that. He was responsive, so fucking responsive. There was nothing he enjoyed more than making him squirm. “If I’d known you were so excited to see me, I would’ve gotten here a lot sooner, trust me,” Louis teased halfheartedly but he was painfully hard under the weight of Harry’s body hovering above his and had no doubts that he could feel him too.  
“One to talk,” Harry exhaled as his eyes flew shut, coursing a repeated action that sent Louis’ head falling back against the headboard. His eyes opened as Louis stared up at him under heavy lids, gulping at the sight of him. He looked wrecked. “Take them off,” Harry made the effort to request into his ear, his tone firm and his arms circling around Louis’ body, shrinking him into the mattress, the breath of his words tickling his skin. “Wanna feel you.” Louis nodded, complying with his orders, attempting to lift himself from the bed to take them off but disregarding when he’s pushed onto his back again.  
A line of electric flew across his spine as he forced himself not to arch upward, not to react, not to move whilst Harry was pinning him down dominantly, so focused on what he wanted. “Wanna feel you against me,” his lips moved at his ear, making sure Louis heard everything detail. “Wanna feel you come. Fuck,” Harry began to pant above him as he forced himself down, desperate for friction or anything that would relieve the bundling in his stomach.  
Louis looked up at the boy. His curls had begun to stick to his forehead, light beads of sweat glistening against his skin. He looked like a work of art; something that had been planned to come along and ruin him, to destroy every ounce of control Louis had once obtained.  
Harry’s mouth had fallen slightly open and his lips had turned an obscene shade of red, bitten and kissed and plump. Louis used the last of his strength to get underneath his body to remove the layer that had obstructed them, mainly because if he didn’t do something about his dick soon he wouldn’t last at all. He took control, leaning over to open Harry’s bedside drawers, pulling out a bottle of lube and flicking open the cap. He squeezed enough into his palm and groaned when the cold liquid went onto his skin, slicking himself up with a little more force than necessary until doing the same for Harry.  
He watched with dark eyes as Louis stroked his dick, long, slow strokes until he couldn’t help his palm pressing against him, watching him curl into his touch. He felt so powerful; so in control. He had always let Harry have the upper-hand but now, even if it was for a moment, he had Harry (figuratively) wrapped around his little finger. His hand stilled for a second as he leaned up to put the bottle onto the drawers when he felt himself being pulled up, Harry pushing down on him in his lap as he seated them upright by his grip on the back of Louis’ neck.  
“Like this?” He asked for permission as he draped himself over his shoulder, curls tickling his skin, beginning to move himself in circles over Louis’ cock with his own.  
“Yeah,” Louis found himself breathing in reply. “Yeah, like this.”  
Harry pushed a hand between them, lining them up in an angle, making sure to get the right amount of friction as he moved. Louis’ hands fell to Harry’s hips as he let him lead the way. They began at a slow, steady rhythm before growing needy, faster. Harry moved a hand to his nipple, using his lips and his tongue, swirling it in his mouth and sucking and pulling the nub between his teeth and Louis couldn’t help the sound that fell from his lips. Their bodies began to coax in a layer of sweat and they were getting increasingly audible, the squeak of the bed and the groans they couldn’t hold back swimming through the room. They couldn’t find the time to care. Louis could feel himself beginning to leak, getting closer and closer as fire burned through his stomach, setting fire to his veins, desperate gasps panting into Harry’s neck.  
“‘M getting close,” Harry whined. Louis nodded frantically in agreement.  
“Me too.”  
Harry’s arms flew to his chest as he got pushed back into the mattress, Harry still on his lap working between them. “Wanna see you,” he explained, riding against him in hard thrusts, finding Louis’ hands and placing them on his hips. Louis couldn’t find the words to say so he dug his fingernails into his skin, pressing and digging until he knew bruises would form. Harry leaned into his touch. He fell onto Louis’ torso, sucking at his collarbone and under his jaw, biting and kissing and whimpering into his skin until Louis held him still.  
“I wanna try something.”  
Louis reached out to grasp his and Harry’s cocks together. Harry shuddered at the pressure, arching backwards facing the ceiling when Louis began to fist them together; wanking them both off with a quick flick of his wrist. Harry put his palm along with his as they did it simultaneously, Harry looking like some kind of fucking porn star and Louis in complete awe, lacing the fingers of their free hands together and keeping the other hand along with his in a tight grip. He soon felt a familiar pooling in his stomach and he knew he was dangerously close to the edge, waiting to be tipped off the iceberg.  
Louis blinked, clearing his throat and rasping, “I’m gonna—Harry, I’m—”  
“I know, baby,” Harry whined as he pulled himself back up. “I know.” And with a last rough impulse, a last graze between their skin, Louis came with a sound released from his throat, the name ‘Harry’ on his tongue, his eyes fluttering shut and his grip on Harry’s hips digging harder than he should, flexing up from the mattress and his toes curling. The room fell into noise again as Harry finished straight after onto Louis’ stomach with a deep groan, husky and rough and thoroughly fucked, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip until he could faintly taste iron. He was spent.  
“Fuck.” Louis murmured as he watched the remains of the younger boy fall apart above him before collapsing into the bed beside his body.  
Harry exhaled against Louis’ shoulder. “Yeah.” Louis retrieved the blanket that had been disregarded across to the wall and cleaned them up with one side and flipping it over and draping it across them. They collapsed into each other, Harry sighing contentedly when Louis’ fingers laced through his hair; massaging and tugging at the ends. They lay still for a while, recuperating, the only sound in the room the regular huffs of breath that settled into shallower ones until Louis found his eyes involuntarily closing.  
“Falling asleep,” Louis warned before pressing a sated, sleepy kiss to his forehead. Harry hummed in response.  
He curled into him, tucking himself under Louis’ arm as he pressed his lips to each of his fingertips. “G’night, Lou.”


End file.
